Crying with a Smile
by sydsyd1134
Summary: Inuyasha and Kagome's son is going to the village by himself for the fist time. What happens when the villagers are not as they seem? Can he find comfort with his parents?


Inuyasha and all of its characters belong to Rumiko Takashi. I only own OOC **(A/N: This one shot has nothing to do with my other story, Tomorrow's Tomorrow. It's just a little fantasy I had once.)**

Kagome placed a small bag of gold coins in her son hands. Her little 6 year old hanyou son, Inzio smiled meekly. It was his first time going down to the village alone. His father, Inuyasha was out hunting for dinner, and his mother was busy with a patient. His mother needed groceries for dinner, but did not have enough time to go out.

"Be back before sunset, do not talk to any strangers, come straight home after you have gotten potatoes, a bag of tea, and some spice." She told her little one. The little boy nodded his head quickly. His amber eyes sparkled beautifully. He kissed his mother goodbye and turn around to go to the village.

His long silver hair was swaying around as he walked down the village. He felt strange walking to the food merchant all alone. He usually did this with his mother or father. He felt odd, never before that the other villager give such mean glares and dirty looks to him. The women were going in front of their children as he walked by. Inzio felt confused, there was no monster he smelled or see to be afraid of. Usually the villagers were kind to him. His hair was fully grown to his butt, he was somewhat fitting in his beautifully dyed teal fire rat haori and hakama, his fangs had come in splendidly, and his claws were quite sharp. He momma always said he was gorgeous.

When he finally got to the food merchant he simply only glared at him and rudely asked, "Whattya kid?"

Inzio's tiny puppy ears twitched. He had never called him kid before. Inzio simply took in a big breath and said, "My momma needs a bag of potatoes, a bag of tea, and a few cups of spice please," he finished politely. The man snorted and messily threw 1 big bag of heavy potatoes, one small bag of tea, and a few small cups filled with spices.

Inzio thanked the man and gave him the bag of gold coins. He smiled, pleased with the big boy task he completed. He happily skipped with the groceries back to his home on the hill. Suddenly he bumped into something. He looked up and saw a couple of really big boys. They all head very mean looks on their faces. He bowed a little and politely asked, "Excuse me, pay I please pass."

"No," said the biggest boy who was the leader of the group. Then suddenly they threw off the groceries out of Inzio tiny hands and knocked him down.

"Ow!! What did you do that for?" he whimpered to the older boys.

"Because you're a half-breed!" the boy shouted. The all the boys started to kick and punch the poor boy known as Inzio. They also taunted him with named like "Half-breed! "Eww! He's a half-demon!" Hahaha!" The villagers only watched this.

"Stop it! Stop it! Wahh!! Inzio cried and whimpered.

When the boys got tired they gave a last couple of kicks to Inzio and then ran back to their mothers. Inzio sniffled a little, wiped some blood from his cheek, and then picked up his now slightly dirt groceries. Kagome and Inuyasha was watching the sunset, worried then her heart flew she heard the small voice of her son, "Momma, Daddy!"

They both looked where the voice was coming from and gasped when they saw him. He was scratched and bruised everywhere. His left eye was open yet it was blue over the eyelid. His left cheek was stained with dried blood. He was holding a bag filled with bruised and dirty potatoes and bags of seeping tea powder and spice. Kagome felt like crying. He gave Inuyasha the broken bags and smiled, "Don't worry Daddy, I was just playing with my…friends!" he smiled. A fang was knocked out.

Inuyasha' blood was boiling. Those damn faking villager. Putting on a façade for the boy when he was with Kagome or him, just waiting to get him alone a beat him up. That was low, those damn villagers. Inzio ran to his mother and asked, "Momma, what's a half-breed?"

Inuyasha and Kagome's eyes opened wide. Kagome couldn't bear it anymore; she grabbed Inzio and pulled him into a tight yet lovingly hug. Tears ran down her face and she simply murmured, "I'm sorry…" Inzio's eyes softened and her buried his face into his mother kimono. He sobbed and cried into. That brought Inuyasha back his terrible memories.

Memories of his mother and childhood flooded Inuyasha mind. How hard it was for her, and for him. The times where he had to run for his life from angry hungry demons, and nasty humans alike. Inuyasha walked over and wrapped his arm around Kagome and Inzio. He smiled sweetly at Inzio, tears rolling down his cheek. Inzio's puffy red eyes widened. This was the first time he saw both of his parents cry, especially at the same time.

Inzio smiled, tears still running down his little face. Kagome chuckled, her tears still running. The family all smiled together, letting their tears run down their faces. No one, even in the worst and best of times, can break their love for each other apart. In the safe arms of his father and mother, Inzio cried himself to sleep, with a smile on his face.


End file.
